thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Drake (Darkuscepter)
]] Phantom Drake is a Bakugan and Drake's only evolution in the anime. He is Nathan's Guardian Bakugan so far in the anime. Information Description Drake is now a double-strike Bakugan with an extremely egostical, proud, fierce,cold, brutal (Possibly a bit Tsundere) and power-hungry attitude. As a Bakuevo Phantom Dharak,he has quadruple wings which make him one of the most advanced Bakugan. Pointed horns sprout from his head to prevent attacks. He knocks out the opposition with sidewinder leg kicks. Some of his abilities (Such as Astral Pressure) could possibly change his green & silver body parts into gold and his violet / purple parts into black. The enhancement of his BakuEvolution Dharak Gene (which was combined with an unknown Blitz Dragonoid's gene), Caused a massive amount of power surge inside him, which made him filled with power "Like never before" (according to his own account). His massive strength surge allowed him to quickly defeat the newly evolved line of bakugan of the BattleTechs, and, later on, In the series, he defeats 7 Mechtogan titans (One for each attribute plus Clear) with a combination of Plasmic Phaser & Phantom Phalanx. He Is the only bakugan in Halo Hymn to defeat 7 mechtogan at once. ; ; Notable Quotes: "I said KNEEL ! ! ! ! " (When an opponent refuses to bow down) "I offered you a chance to surrender... that was plain foolish of you, _____" (Most often, winning proclamation.) ]]]] "It's time...to DIE ! ! ! ! '''" (While using Plasmic Phaser + Phantom Phalanx on the opposing 6 mechtogan) "You forced me into having no choice...but to destroy you. This will be your last(end in some versions)." (When facing opponents) "Hmm, I would tell you 'Don't make me laugh', but it's too late now... look at the destruction you caused one more time, because you won't see it after this one." (Readying Chaos Magnalia towards a Vestroian bakugan) "I'm telling you, I'm gonna survive this one. " (To Nathan before getting stomped and romped around by Dragonoid Colossus) "Aww...That hurt, but at least I'm not a squished pancake!" (To a fellow Halo Hymn bakugan is, unfortunately, in the very state that Drake mentions after getting stomped and romped around by Dragonoid Colossus) "You'll never destroy me completely...(Groan&Gasp)" (If hit badly by a(n) ability) "Now,Now. Don't give up so easily; I wish to toy around with you until your all bent and broken, withered and crumbled. So get up and take '''THIS ! ! ! " (When an opponent gets exhausted) "Hide & Seek, huh? I'll find you...don't worry. laughter " (When an opponent tries to hide ) History * Ability cards: (Note: Even though Chaos Magnalia is his favorite ability, It seems as if Drake enjoys using Lavolta and Plasmic Phaser, laughing maniacally as he executes both abilities. Also, what's stunning is that all of his abilities related to either Ultimate Gene / Gundalian Gene / or Astral Energy cannot be nullified / or modified in any way.) Chaos Magnalia (Gundalian Gene): '''If the opponent is not of Gundalian origin, Drake automatically wins the battle. If the opponent is a Gundalian, Adds 3600 Gs to Drake and renders the opponent’s Attack/Defense/Nullification/Deflection abilities useless for this round. ** '''Thunder Gladiator: '''Adds 900 Gs to Drake. ** ** ** '''Photon Gladiator: '''Adds 900 Gs to Drake. ** ** ** '''Exodus Shaker (Ultimate Gene): '''Adds 2700 Gs to Drake and subtracts 1200 Gs from opponent. ** ** ** '''Barrow Laia: '''Lets Drake teleport/move at sonic speed wherever he chooses; even off the gate card or the entire battle. ** ** ** '''Tempest Shield: '''Nullifies the opponent’s ability and either use it himself or “shatter” the shield and deal extra damage (-1800 Gs from each opponent) (This is not a nullification / reflection ability.) ** ** ** '''Lavolta: '''Renders melee abilities useless against Drake and adds 1600 Gs to himself. Nullifies gate card if desired. ** ** ** ** ** '''Darkness Shaker: '''Transfers 4200 Gs from the opponent to Drake. ** ** ** '''Evil Bind: '''Gains Gs by combining the Gs of the opponent’s support pieces and adding them to Drake. All the opponent’s support pieces and abilities are discarded and may not be used for the rest of the round. ** ** ** '''High Skewed Shaker: '''Either subtract 2400 Gs from opponent or Subtract 1800 Gs from opponent and Nullify an ability. ** ** ** '''Hyper Guns End (Gundalian Gene): '''Adds 3000 Gs to Drake and forces the opponent to stop using abilities for this round. ** ** ** '''Chaos Thrasher (Ultimate Gene): Adds 3000 Gs to Drake and makes him immune to all the abilities that has been activated during this round. ** ** ** Hyper Phantasma (Ultimate gene): If the opponent is a Gundalian bakugan, Adds 3500 Gs to Drake and duplicates all the opponent's abilities for Drake to use. ** ** ** ]]Oblivion Auragano (Astral Energy): '''Subtracts 3000 Gs from all the opponents on the field. ** ** ** '''Armageddon Astral (Astral Energy): Absorbs all the G - Power of all the opponent bakugan in play, leaving them with 0 Gs. ** ** ** Tempest Torment: Adds 3500 Gs to Phantom Drake, and deletes 2000 Gs from all opponents. ** ** ** Plasmic Phaser (Ultimate Gene): '''Halves the opponent’s power level and limits the opponent’s power to gaining 100 Gs per ability (Attack, Defense, Nullification, Deflection cards are all included - they are all changed into abilities that gain 100 Gs) ** ** ** '''Danger Dynasty Decider: Use only if in battle with a Dragonoid (or a variation of a Drago) Add Drake and the Drago's Gs and divide it equally by 2 and get one of each half to be you'r current G-power. ** ** ** Astral Pressure (Astral Energy): Changes the opponent's G power to 0 G Instantly and locks the opponent in place, squeezing them with a layer of plasmic force. ** ** ** '''Phantom Phalanx (Variation on Ultimate Gene): '''Adds 5000Gs to Drake and Nullifies opponent’s ability and gate card. If the opponent is Hurracanian, Summons 2 more bakugan on Drake's side. ** Gallery ]]]] Category:Darkus Bakugan Category:Dharaknoids Category:Gundalians Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopaths